This invention relates to electrical connector assemblies and, more particularly, to an small sized electrical connectors having a stacked arrangement.
Electrical connectors adapted for mounting to printed circuit boards are known in the art and are commonly used for connection between two electrical communication devices. In order to ensure that a proper connection has been made and therefore a link is created between the electrical communication devices, indicators may be incorporated into circuits on the printed circuit board. These indicators are typically light emitting diodes (LEDs) which are turned on when a circuit is completed between the mating connectors and the communication devices. Additionally LEDs can be mounted on the printed circuit board to indicate a number of other conditions including the passage of communications signals between the two communication devices, indication of power, or indication that an error in transmitting the signals has occurred.
A problem arises with these type of connectors because the terminals of the connector are usually stitched in from the rear of the connector. Stitched connector typically require a means to align the tails of the connector terminals to facilitate the insertion of the connector onto a circuit board. The use of tail aligners increase the overall size of the connector, thereby increasing the printed circuit board “real estate” occupied by the connector.
Small size connectors must usually be inserted into an exterior shielding cage by way of a bottom opening. When a dual connector of a stacked arrangement, i.e., one which is intended to mate with two electronic modules in a vertically spaced arrangement, is desired, such a connector cannot be practically inserted into a shielding cage by way of a bottom opening because of the intervening horizontal wall of the shielding cage.
The present invention is therefore directed to a connector having a construction that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages and which easily mates with a shielding cage intended to provide electromagnetic interference shielding around electronic modules that engage the connector.